This invention relates to a measuring tape construction of the type commonly employed by carpenters and builders. The measuring tape of this invention exhibits utility in measuring distances between edge and end portions of pieces of lumber, the width of doorways, and the like. Additionally, the construction of this invention permits other uses, as will presently be described.
This art is aware of somewhat similar devices, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,487 issued to Mangino, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,303 issued to Vogel. In both of these constructions, a more or less conventional flexible tape measure and casing is provided with one or more legs. In the Mangino construction, a pair of pivoted or swingable arms 14L and 14R is provided, with each arm pivotally secured to its respective own shaft 16L and 16R. These arms, when in an extended mode, form a T square. In Vogel, a flexible tape casing is provided a straight edge 26 and an edge guide 30. While exhibiting utility for their respective intended purposes, neither of these two constructions exhibits the characteristics and features of the present invention
In general, the invention is characterized by an otherwise generally conventional flexible measuring tape and casing therefor, the casing being provided at one of its surfaces with a pair of pivoted and elongated wings of metal or other stiff material, such as a hard plastic. The construction is such that the wings may be folded to a position parallel to each other, or alternatively, may be folded outwardly to a position where the wings are aligned with each other. In this latter position or configuration, corresponding edges or surfaces the wings are aligned, this permitting them to function as a straight edge. Additionally, when the wings are folded outwardly and the bottom of the casing placed on a flat surface, they prevent the casing from tipping over from an upright position. In extended position the inside angle between the casing and the arm functions as a T-square.
The wings swing or pivot in unison with each other. Thus, if one wing is moved in a certain direction, the other wing will move in a corresponding different direction over the same angular extent. One end of each of the two wings is provided with a set of teeth (as in the manner of gear teeth) which are arranged along an arc. These teeth mesh or interengage, to thereby ensure that motion of one wing will impart a corresponding motion to the other wing. These two sets of meshing teeth each have a center of curvature at the respective pivot pins which fasten the wings to one surface of the casing of the flexible tape.